


Dawn of the Handjob Ninja

by CianTheMighty



Series: Chronicle of the Handjob Ninja [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, M/M, Masturbation, Ninjas - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Possible Milking Fetish?, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: "A true ninja would have the milk bottled before the cow ever feels its loss."





	1. True Ninja

Corrin had had those boastful words rattling around in his mind for the better part of the last month or so. It was a hard thing to wrap his head around. Corrin was always the first to admit that he was sheltered... but he seriously doubted that many of his more worldly comrades would understand what Saizo had been talking about. Was it supposed to be a joke? Obviously it wasn't a joke. Saizo never told jokes. He was always so serious in everything he did. That was what made him so reliable. But that being the case... how was Corrin supposed to take this comment about milking? Was he supposed to laugh it off? Should he be taking Saizo seriously?

Corrin made up his mind and approached Saizo in the Mess Hall at the earliest opportunity. Saizo was eating alone, as usual... or, he was trying to eat alone. Kaze was sitting next to him. Neither of them were speaking, or even looking at each other. Corrin had once asked Takumi about their behavior, and Takumi had replied, "That's the surly ninja version of male bonding time." Corrin had decided to take him at his word on that one. Kaze greeted Corrin with the usual curt not as he approached. Corrin nodded at Saizo to indicate to Kaze that he wanted to speak with Saizo in private. Kaze nodded, picked up his bowl, and vanished.

"Can we talk?"  Corrin asked.

"Obviously," Saizo replied, "... or you would not have asked my brother to leave in the middle of our meal."

"Sorry about that," Corrin said glumly. Already, this was going poorly. "I've, uh... been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Do you have orders for me?" Saizo asked. "Leave me alone unless you need me for something. There is no reason for us to talk, otherwise."

"S-Sorry," Corrin stammered. He had already made up his mind. How best to approach this? Saizo was awfully competitive for a man of his trade. Perhaps it was best to appeal to his sense of honor. "I've thought about it, and decided that I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?" Saizo glared at him dangerously. It took all of Corrin's courage not to shrink back from that look. Saizo's chopsticks held a mouthful of curry rice halfway between the bowl and his mouth. Corrin took that as a sign that he had gotten the surly ninja's attention. "What is this about not believing me? Are you calling me a liar?"

"It's about what you said b-before," Corrin stammered, "... about the cows?"

"Refresh my memory?"

"You said that a true ninja would have the milk bottled before the cow ever feels its loss."

"I... remember saying that." Saizo was oddly reserved compared to his threatening gaze only a moment ago.

"I don't believe you."

"Do you doubt my ability to perform my duties?"

"This has nothing to do with the performance of your duties," Corrin insisted. "I'm not dressing you down or anything." His face was awfully warm. Corrin wiped his forehead. Why was he so sweaty, all of a sudden? _  
_

"What is this about?" Saizo asked.

"I don't know... the idea just stuck with me, is all," Corrin sighed. "How could you even do that? I'm not saying you aren't fast or anything..."

"I am fast enough," Saizo replied.

"So fast that the cow wouldn't feel it?" Corrin wondered.

"Yes."

"I..." Corrin shook his head.  He was so matter-of-fact about it that it made Corrin's head spin. "How is that possible?"

"I just told you. I am fast enough to get it done."

"I don't believe that at all," Corrin replied.

"I'll say it again," Saizo insisted, scowling, "... are you calling me a liar?"

"N-No..." Corrin scowled.

"What do you want me to do?" Saizo asked. "How would you like to address these doubts? Do you require a demonstration of my abilities?"

"How would you demonstrate them?" Corrin wondered. "Even if you managed to get milk from a cow without the cow feeling it... you can't exactly ask the cow to tell you its experience of the feat."

"No," Saizo replied. "I would not ask a cow."

"Then what...?"

"Did you feel that?"

Corrin blinked. "Did I feel... what? What did you do?"

"This should be enough to inform you." Saizo pulled a small bottle out of his kimono. It was full of a creamy, white fluid.

"Is that milk?" Corrin wondered.

"No," Saizo demurred. "It is... proof of my ability."

"Proof?"

"You did not feel me take it."

"What did you take?" Corrin frowned. "I don't understand."

"Hmph." Saizo scowled as he polished off the last of his rice. "You do not need to understand it. True ninja have no need of praise." He replaced his mask, straightened his scarf... and then he was gone. Corrin stared at the spot where Saizo had been sitting. It was still so strange how ninja managed to vanish like that. Saizo had left the bottle on the table next to his dirty dishes - perhaps he had meant Corrin to take it?

Corrin picked up the bottle and examined it. "So this is supposed to be proof...?" He turned it over in his hands. Saizo was right - it wasn't milk. The viscosity was all wrong. Corrin sighed. His nerves were still a bit frayed from speaking with Saizo. He doubted that he was going to make any sense of it for a while yet. He stood from the table, intending to leave... and stumbled.

_Huh?_

Corrin's legs had gone all wobbly. How had that happened? Standing was harder than it should have been. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

_Gods... my nipples are chafing for some reason._

Corrin tried to move his legs, and had to stop. His smallclothes were all sticky on the inside. Had he soiled himself without noticing? Nobody was around, so he stuck his hand down his trousers and felt around. His cock was so sensitive that he winced to touch it. His fingers came up stained with a creamy white fluid. Corrin had another look at the bottle. The fluid inside was identical to the mess that stained his fingers. Adding that to his sudden sensitivity... and the sweating? He unscrewed the cap and gave it a smell. He gave his sticky hand a smell. It was the same scent.

Corrin made his way to the front of the Mess Hall as quietly as he was able, grabbing a handful of napkins. He cleaned himself up as best he could and threw the napkins in the garbage. Just to be safe, he covered the napkins with some of the garbage that was already in the can, concealing them completely.

Corrin was on his way out of the Mess Hall when he ran headlong into Takumi. Takumi swore, and stumbled, apologizing to Corrin before, "Whoa, you look really pale! Has something happened? Is everything all right? What's with that bottle?"

Corrin stared at him. He had no idea how to answer that question. He burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed until his sides ached. Takumi stared at him like he had gone mad. No matter how many times Takumi asked him, Corrin had no way to explain it.

_True ninja, indeed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freely admit the subject matter doesn't lend itself easily to a lot of porn... but I'm gonna try to put some in anyway.


	2. Again!

Corrin sat forward in his seat, wiggling like an excitable puppy who had found a new toy. His wide grin and innocent features belied the utter debauchery of the line of questioning with which he was assailing Saizo. "How many times in one sitting?" He asked brightly. Saizo groaned, blushing behind his mask. Corrin had been pestering him about this newfound talent of his ever since that incident in the Mess. Saizo had been regretting that ever since. He had hoped handing the boy a bottle would be enough of a demonstration to shut him up. Who was he to doubt a ninja's abilities? Apparently, this talent was too remarkable to let go. Corrin had been asking him all kinds of inappropriate questions. He had been so forward with his curiosity as to make even a man with Saizo's experience blush. "Come on, Saizo," Corrin pleaded. He had a look of such innocence that Saizo nearly forgot what was being asked. "How many times in one sitting? It's not like it's hard to count that."

"My personal habits are none of your concern," Saizo said sternly.

"Why not?" Corrin wondered. "You forced yourself into my personal space. It's not like I minded that... but isn't it way too late to worry about crossing those boundaries?"

"You may be the leader of this army... but my masturbation habits are none of your concern." Saizo felt his face go warm simply by saying the word; he was glad he had the mask to conceal his features. "Why would you want to know about that in the first place? This is highly irregular."

"Curiosity," Corrin replied. "I never get to talk about this stuff with anyone. You don't have to give me any details. Just... how many times in one sitting?"

"Ninja is a solitary profession out of necessity," Saizo demurred. "I prefer to focus on my work."

"I get that," Corrin granted, "... but you can't just never do it. It's not healthy."

"I am not entirely comfortable speaking about..."

"Okay," Corrin said hurriedly. "That's fine. You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable. I, uh... okay, how many times did it take you to fill up that bottle you gave me? It was an awfully big bottle. You can't have filled it up with a single shot. I already know that I don't come that much..."

"You want to know how many times?" Saizo hissed, glaring at him. "Three. It took me three times to fill up the damn bottle. Ugh... will you just let it drop, already?"

"No way," Corrin replied, grinning broadly. "You made me come three times without me realizing? Hah! That's incredible!"

"You would have felt some things," Saizo pointed out, his face glowing crimson. "Aftershocks, for one, as well as sensitivity. Those effects are unavoidable."

"I'll say," Corrin replied. "For a moment I thought I had come in my pants..."

"P-Please," Saizo muttered, blushing furiously. "You don't have to say that so loudly..."

"I'll say it as loudly as I please," Corrin replied. "There's nobody else here, Saizo. I made sure of that. That was why I invited you to my private quarters before we spoke about this. Why are you suddenly so shy? You're the one who went and did it."

"When you summoned me I assumed it was because my attention was needed," Saizo muttered darkly. "If chatting about sex like a gossiper was all you wanted, then I see no reason to entertain this foolishness." Saizo finished his tea in one final swallow and got up to leave.

"Wait, Saizo!" Corrin cried, alarm flashing across his face. "Don't vanish. I'm sorry for being so pushy. It's just... this is a remarkable thing that you've done. I'm not making fun of you, I promise. I'm actually really impressed and, well... more than a bit relaxed, so thanks on that front."

"It's only natural that you would feel that way," Saizo replied, still a bit ruffled. "You obviously don't spend enough time, uh, relaxing."

"Are you saying that I was pent up?" Corrin wondered. "How could you tell? You were in and out so quickly!"

"Simple," Saizo replied, easing back into his seat, "... you carry a heavy burden as the commander of this army, and an even heavier burden in the Yato blade you wield."

"Yato," Corrin nodded, sobering slightly. "Also called the Key to Peace. You have a point, there."

"It's only natural that you would not have the time to attend to your personal needs," Saizo explained. "That and, uh, that you filled the bottle. That was rather suggestive."

"Ah," Corrin blushed. "Point taken."

"Lord Ryoma is much the same," Saizo replied. "He is an attentive Lord, yet he can be neglectful of his own needs."

"I can see that much," Corrin granted. "He never seems to realize how that makes his family worry." He was still grinning like an idiot. "You sure seem to understand the personal needs of us royals. Have you done this to anyone else before? Actually... scratch that. That was a stupid question. Obviously, you have done this before. How do you get so good at giving handjobs?"

"Please stop asking me that," Saizo insisted, near to the point of begging. "And it wasn't a handjob. It was simply..."

"You jerked my cock until I came three times," Corrin pointed out. "I still have no idea how you can manage that without me even knowing. What's your secret? That kind of skill could be a real time-saver."

"Ninja never reveal their secrets."

"Can you do it again?"

"You...!?" Saizo choked. "You want me to do that again? What for?"

"Please, Saizo!" Corrin pleaded. "I'll do anything you want in return. Just do it again! I want to see if it was just a fluke."

"No," Saizo said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"I won't even feel you doing it," Corrin pointed out. "What's the problem?"

"I would feel me doing it," Saizo replied.

"Oh."

"This is all highly inappropriate," Saizo insisted. "If you want me to apologize for touching you without your permission, then you have my deepest regrets."

"I don't mind that part," Corrin demurred. "I just want to know if this can be..." Corrin trailed off without completing the thought. "Okay. I have a better idea. If doing it to me is out of the question... then how about you do it to Ryoma?"

"L-Lord Ryoma!?"

"My dear brother has been all wound up with tension ever since we made a move on Nohrian territory," Corrin said brightly. "Maintaining that level of unease is unhealthy for anyone. If you won't do it to satisfy my selfish curiosity then you could at least do it to give your liege some much needed satisfaction." Corrin grinned evilly as he continued to speak. "Can't you even do that much? This is for Lord Ryoma. I thought you were a true ninja."

"Stop!" Saizo snapped. "Stop... speaking!" Corrin was getting far too good at goading him.

"How about we make it a mission," Corrin suggested, "... or perhaps a wager? How about it, Saizo? Ryoma is going to be at the strategy meeting tomorrow afternoon. I can sit in and watch for you. Ryoma probably wants me there in either case."

"Ugh..." Saizo groaned. He was loathe to admit it... but on some level, the idea of a wager was appealing to him. Corrin had not simply insulted his pride. It was the tacit implication that Saizo was too frightened of consequence to get a simple job done that made him angry. He wanted to shut the boy up... but to do that, it seemed he would have to accept the bizarre wager. His competitive instinct was already triggered. He would not be able to rest well unless he did something about that. "Not that I'm actually considering this... but what would be my forfeit? What happens, should I lose the wager? What will you offer as forfeit? How exactly are you going to tempt me into trying this foolishness?"

"I have an idea for a forfeit," Corrin replied. He leaned forward and whispered into Saizo's ear.

"Easy," Saizo replied. "That would be more a challenge for you than me." 

"Big talk for someone who hasn't even followed through on it yet," Corrin retorted. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hmph..."

"I'll take that as a yes." 


	3. For Lord Ryoma!

It came too soon; the day of the strategy meeting was upon them too soon for Saizo's liking. He did not want to go through with the plan... but he had made a promise to Corrin, and he intended to keep it. His honor was on the line in this fight. Saizo the Fifth would do his duty. He would not shrink from a challenge. He tried to take solace in the knowledge that Lord Ryoma would never know what had happened to him, or what Saizo had done. He was hardly on unfamiliar terms with his Lord - Saizo was a man Ryoma trusted with his life - but this was a boundary that Saizo had never intended to cross. He was oddly excited by the prospect of touching Ryoma like that, which was very confusing. 

One way or another it would all be over soon.

Saizo always knew the time and location of his Lord's appointments. So did Kagero, for that matter. She and Ryoma would both know of his presence; they trusted him, and so they would not be watching for him. It would take place in the Main Assembly Hall of Castle Corrin. Food would be served. Saizo took the opportunity to go to the Hall and blend in with the servants. The structure of the Hall put Saizo in mind of an old cathedral, akin to the Nohrian structures that still existed in the border territories. The floor was wide enough to accommodate a festival. Underneath the gallery was a darkened arcade which encircled most of the room. Stained glass windows at the head of the chancel and above the gallery seating brightened every corner of the room. It was a cheery place... but it made concealment next to impossible. Every corner was brightened... except for the upper corners of the arcade. Saizo made his choice. He would conceal himself in the arcade and wait for his chance.

People trickled into the Assembly Hall at a slow pace. Hinoka showed up half an hour before she was supposed to. Corrin arrived in the company of Azura and Sakura; the three of them were chatting merrily with each other. Ryoma arrived five minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start. Takumi came in on his heels - Saizo already knew they had been training together. He realized with a lurch that he had not factored that into his plans. He would have to take extra care not to be discovered. Food was served, and briefly eaten. Pleasantries were exchanged, and Hinoka unfurled a set of tattered maps. "Do you have new information for us?" Ryoma wondered.

Hinoka nodded. Her gaze was stark, and severe. "Yeah, I do. It's not good news, though. The scouts have come back. I've been looking over everything they gave me. The Nohrian border is heavily fortified on all points. I can't even begin to find a weak spot for us to exploit."

"Just give us the rundown," Corrin suggested. "We can't figure out our plan unless we have all the information." He washed down a large mouthful of stew with a drink of water. Saizo's nose wrinkled at the smell that wafted in his direction - he'd never understood Corrin's appetite for that slop. "What kind of approach did the Sky Knights take? What route did they follow?"

"They began here," Hinoka replied, indicating several points on the map with her finger, "... they followed the wall from here to here, and they scouted out these regions here for good measure. All heavily fortified."

"That's... concerning," Corrin admitted. Saizo took a chance, and moved to the rafters at the head of the chancel. He had been searching for a blind spit in Kagero's watch; this was it. He was visible to the people on the ground in this position, should they choose to look up.

"That cuts out options down at least by half," Takumi pointed out.

"Let's try to stay optimistic," Ryoma reminded them. "We've still got plenty of avenues to pursue. Hinoka, have the Sky Knights scouted this area here?"

"Uh, no?" Hinoka scowled at him. "There's nothing but ice and lawless badlands between there and Castle Krakenburg." Saizo tensed as he spotted his opportunity. He could see where Kagero wasn't looking. It was a narrow window but it was his best chance.

"Breaking through those would be as costly as breaking through the front door," Takumi added. "We're not equipped for that kind of assault, Ryoma."

"Yes, well..." Saizo thought he heard Ryoma make some kind of reply. He had no chance to hear what that was. Saizo was in and out like a ghost. He made it, thankfully, before anyone noticed him... but his efforts did not go unnoticed. Ryoma had stood over the maps to explain some point to Takumi mere moments before Saizo had struck. He made an extremely suggestive noise as the aftershocks took him, wobbling so badly that he had to sit down again. Saizo cringed at his mistake. Aftershocks were an unavoidable consequence of this technique... but he hadn't expected Ryoma to be so _loud_. His hands still remembered what Ryoma's cock felt like - they smelled faintly of sweat. Silence dominated the Assembly Hall as everyone mentally adjusted for what they had just heard.

"What the Hell kind of noise was that?" Takumi wondered loudly. "Did you just come in your pants?"

"Takumi!" Azura hissed. "Don't be so vulgar." She jerked her head at Sakura, who was blushing brightly and covering her ears.

"Ah," Takumi fidgeted awkwardly as he remembered himself. "Sorry, sis."

"Takumi has a point," Hinoka pointed out. "That sounded a bit..."

"Forgive me," Ryoma replied. He was blushing as brightly as Sakura. "I was... light headed, all of a sudden."

"M-Maybe you should sit d-down for a while," Sakura suggested.

"No need for that," Ryoma demurred, shaking his head. "It seems to have passed. I will be fine." He leaned over the map again. "What about this area here?"

Saizo regarded the little glass bottle in his hand. He had managed to fill it, about a quarter of the way, with yellowy come. _Lord Ryoma's come_. It was more than good enough for proof - not to mention that Corrin himself was down there, and would have heard Ryoma's strangled reaction - but something was telling Saizo that he should go for more. "No," Corrin was saying. "I've had it from Felicia that there may be, uh, sympathetic parties in that region. We wouldn't have to fight them... but we would have to gain their cooperation."

"Can you, uh... can you do that for us?" Ryoma asked him. He wiped his forehead.

"I would have to ask Felicia," Corrin replied. "The Ice Tribe has a tumultuous history with Nohr, but they don't trust outsiders. If we go there, we would need to bring Felicia with us."

"And even then," Azura added, "... they would need a great deal of convincing. We cannot afford to offend them, but we may find it frighteningly easy to do so."

"What sort of might would the Ice Tribe muster against us?" Hinoka wondered. "Don't look at me like that... I'm only discussing the possibility. If we fail, we may end up fighting them."

"I've, uh, never had personal dealings with the Ice Tribe. Flora and Felicia are the only ones I know."

"I r-remember reading ab-bout them," Sakura piped up. "There are l-lots of b-books available on the Ice T-Tribe's dealings with Nohr. Maybe we could get some idea from them?"

"It would only be hearsay," Ryoma pointed out.

"It's better than nothing," Corrin replied. "I read a ton of those books at the Northern Fortress." Saizo caught a glimpse of Corrin's expression. He was fighting a quirk in his lips - probably struggling not to laugh. Typical. Saizo positioned himself for a second strike, more confident with the success of the first. If he could replicate the feat enough times to fill up the bottle... perhaps that would finally be enough to convince Corrin to leave him alone. _Wait for it... now!_ Ryoma's head rolled on his neck. He made another noise that was just as suggestive as the first, only louder. Gods! His fingers dug into the chair, and his feet thumped against the floor as the aftershocks wracked him.

"Ryoma. You, uh, did it again." Takumi spoke blandly, his cheeks glowing pink. "Do you have the head spins or something? Sitting down doesn't seem to be helping."

Ryoma wiped his forehead. "Forgive me, everyone. I don't know what brought this on." Saizo shook his head. It seemed that his mistake would go unnoticed after all. How did they not make the connection? Ryoma's moaning - a sound that Saizo would have a difficult time getting out of his head - was plainly sexual. How did they not see that? Saizo had filled the bottle on his second run. His mission was complete.

"Have you been eating properly?" Azura wondered. "You're all sweaty."

"S-Sudden dizzy s-spells are bad news," Sakura insisted. "You should t-take it easy."

"She's right," Hinoka added. While she and the others were focused on Ryoma, Saizo took his chance to escape the Assembly Hall. His trousers were straining under the pressure of a burgeoning erection. He would need a lot of time alone to get that noise out of his mind.

"You're s-smiling though," Sakura said to Ryoma as Saizo fled through the window, "So it c-can't be all that bad."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Corrin waited until everyone was gone before he approached Ryoma; it was easier said than done. Sakura and Azura both would not stop fussing over him. Neither of them could determine what was wrong with him. Going by Ryoma's flushed cheeks and anxious frown, he wasn't all that keen on illuminating them. Corrin was uniquely empathetic to how Ryoma was feeling. He would understand exactly what had happened. He just wouldn't understand how. Corrin had to struggle not to laugh. He could not wait to explain Saizo's new ability to Ryoma.

Ryoma only stood once the women had gone. Either he did not realize that Corrin was still there, or he did not mind. He seemed to have a hard time standing straight - he had to lean on the table for support. Corrin did not blame him. He had an easy grin on his face when he approached Ryoma. "So how was it?" Corrin asked.

Ryoma blushed at the suggestiveness in Corrin's tone. "How was what? My, uh, dizzy spells?"

"No. I'm talking about Saizo's talented hands."

Ryoma blinked. He stared at Corrin for a long while as if attempting to gauge him. "Do you know something?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't really want to talk about it here, but I've had an idea involving your surliest retainer. If we play this right, we should be able to change the course of this entire war."


	4. First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the ultimate form of guerilla warfare."

Saizo's face flamed scarlet under the protection of his mask. "No!" He snapped. "Absolutely not." His protestations were merely bluster, and he knew that perfectly well. This was too much. Even the gods would understand. This was too much! Saizo's hands were still raw from his exploits, the night before. Ridding his mind of that awful moaning sound that Lord Ryoma made had taken more time - and breathless masturbation - than Saizo cared to admit. He had hoped beyond hope that the conclusion of their little wager would be enough to make Corrin back down. Now, the little prince was back, and with none other than Lord Ryoma at his side.

Saizo was still getting used to the idea that Ryoma actually knew what Saizo had done to him, and why. He understood... but for some reason, he was not angry. Like Corrin, Ryoma had actually thanked Saizo for the release. Saizo was still trying to choke that down.

"Aw, come on, Saizo!" Corrin pleaded, practically begging by this point. "You've got to see the tactical value in this!" The little brat had swaggered into the room on Lord Ryoma's heels, totally convinced that his bizarre plan would be accepted without incident. That Saizo was so loudly and vigorously opposed to the idea what clearly wearing on that confidence. "Just think of the potential applications!" Corrin folded his arms like a sullen child. "If we play our cards right, this could bring an end to the entire war!"

"Corrin," Ryoma said sternly, cutting across the little prince with a gesture. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, and I understand that this notion of yours has real value... but do not make this out to be anything more than what it actually is. You have given us a chance, little brother. If you oversell the idea, you only harm our chances of seeing it done."

"I was just..." Corrin blushed brightly at Ryoma's reprimand. "I never thought you had it in you, Saizo, to refuse the direct wishes of your own lord. I thought you were a true ninja."

"I am not refusing the wishes of my lord!" Saizo snapped, his cheeks flaming red again. Corrin was too good at getting a rise out of him; if the little prince continued along this path, Saizo would start wanting to follow through, if only to shut Corrin up. "This reeks of your influence! There is no way that Lord Ryoma came up with this puerile notion on his own! I refuse to participate in this asinine--!!"

"Be that as it may," Ryoma said hastily, cutting across Saizo. "The decision falls to you and you alone, Saizo. I will not force you into this, and neither will Corrin. Just... hear us out. Please?"

"Lord Ryoma..." Saizo bit his lip in sudden hesitation. It was the easiest thing in the world to get angry with Corrin. Ryoma, however, was a different story. Saizo took a breath. "You, uh, want me to go behind enemy lines. You don't want me to spy, or sabotage, or assassinate like a ninja would do... but practice my, uh, ability on enemy nationals? Why? What possible tactical value could there be in this plan?"

"I don't know that much about the Hoshidan nobility," Corrin admitted, "... but I can tell you, your ability would make you a serious threat to any one of the major political players. Just try to imagine, Saizo. Do you have any idea what kind of social and political advantages you could gain if you had the ability to make a man come in his pants on demand?"

"Social humiliation is a dirty tool," Ryoma added, "... but we cannot afford to keep our, uh, hands clean. Nohr is well known for her military prowess. We cannot surmount it without losses. If there is another option, Saizo, and I mean any option... then it must be attempted."

"You have the ability to manufacture scandal," Corrin pointed out. "Ruining the reputations of men, women, and more. All the while playing the field to our advantage. This is the ultimate form of guerilla warfare. You could destabilize the nation from the inside, while Ryoma and I use our own influence to prop up parties who would be sympathetic to Hoshidan interests. Imagine it, Saizo! The war could be over, and not a drop of blood spilled!"

"You're overselling it," Ryoma warned, scowling at Corrin.

"Just..." Saizo trailed off, looking away from both of them. He could not bear to meet Ryoma's eyes. He saw the value in the tactic, but he could not persuade himself to take the leap. "I'm not saying that I'm considering this, but how would that work, exactly? What are you asking me to do?"

"We've actually already worked out a first assignment for you," Corrin replied. "And, uh, you know... it's like Ryoma said. It'll be your choice if you want to accept it or not."

"I understand." Saizo took another breath. "Tell me."

"One of the Nohrian border colonies is currently suffering under the rule of a corrupt man," Ryoma explained. "Their leader, the Marquis, is called Clarke. He is an incorrigible lecher, and a fraud. He is totally unsuited to his position of leadership, and to make matters worse... the colony itself is a major gateway for the flow of resources."

"The people rightly hate him," Corrin added, "... but none of the higher-ups take notice, or make any move to depose him."

"He's taken advantage of many women," Ryoma explained - his expression briefly turned dark. "He's embezzled the colony's taxes to fund private parties, diverting important funds that are normally intended for the comfort of the people."

"Castle Krakenburg takes no notice of this?" Saizo wondered.

"None at all," Corrin replied, scowling. "According to their records, he's totally above board. It would actually be more expensive to get rid of him, given the economic value of the territory."

"You said he was an embezzler!"

"He pays the King's Taxes," Corrin clarified. "That's why Castle Krakenburg doesn't notice. Clarke is always very careful to embezzle funds that are meant to go to the people, while shelling out enough to keep King Garon and his nobles happy."

"Infrastructure, policing, defense..." Ryoma shook his head. "All have suffered under his rule, and more will continue to suffer in the days to come. Were we not considering him as a target for our plan, I would still want to depose him with my own power."

"Clarke hasn't done anything serious enough to warrant the Castle Krakenburg's direct attention," Corrin explained. "In their eyes, he's a loyal supporter of the throne, and a model citizen who pays his debts. As long as that impression remains, he's effectively untouchable. That's where you come in."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"We want you to make Castle Krakenburg aware of Clarke's more... shall we say, unsavory qualities," Ryoma replied.

"Nohrian noble families are serious when it comes to keeping up appearances," Corrin explained. "Despite poor oversight in many areas, Castle Krakenburg does send people to the colonies to make sure that everything is above board. Mostly, they just collect the King's Taxes and never mind all the rest. All men like Clarke need to do is put on a nice face while the emissaries are around. Their crimes go unexposed, and the people continue to suffer."

"Clarke curries favor with the royal emissaries by throwing lavish parties at his home," Ryoma explained. He unfurled a map, indicating the location with the tap of a finger. "Brickhill Manor. These parties have been extremely popular, and the emissaries sometimes bring their families along for the trip."

"Is that the case this year, as well?"

"Yes," Ryoma replied. "Renault is his name. His wife, Lady Clarity, is accompanying him. She will be there, at Brickhill Manor."

"We want you to use your talented hands to make it look like something untoward has happened between them," Corrin explained. "Exactly what that is, we leave to your discretion. Our goal, however, is to have Marquis Clarke commit social suicide."

"I recommend planting evidence of an affair," Ryoma suggested. 

"I think I understand," Saizo murmured, nodding thoughtfully.

"Are you accepting the mission?" Corrin asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that," Saizo snapped, blushing brightly. "I just... okay, tell me something. How does this relate to your larger plan? How is Clarke's downfall going to harm Nohr?"

"It won't," Corrin admitted, "... but it'll strengthen our position, going forward. Ryoma can take it from there. If we have the colonies in our pocket, then the Kingdom will fall."

"You mean to starve the Nohrian people?"

"No," Ryoma said sternly. "We wish to strengthen our hand, and sue for peace."

"But first, we need to depose Garon," Corrin added.

"You would rely on me for this?" Saizo felt dizzy. Stop the war? Depose Garon? _All of that, by my hands...?_

"We already know that Garon has no intention of negotiating," Corrin replied, "... but even a tyrant like him is to some degree bound by the will of the people. If nobody supports him, his initiatives will fail before they have a chance to begin. If everyone resists him, his rule will end."

"I admit that social sabotage is a filthy tactic," Ryoma granted. "It will be slow going, too. If we can avoid a direct confrontation with the Nohrian military, however... then it will have been worth it."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll accept the assignment," Corrin pouted.

"You don't have to say anything," Ryoma insisted, scowling at Corrin. "Just know that whatever trials you may endure will have been worth it. If you can succeed in these tasks, hundreds of thousands of lives will be saved. I know that you can do it, Saizo. I have faith in your ability." He smiled warmly, and Saizo felt his resistance crumbling. Saizo was speechless. He had been so sure, only a moment ago... but now the conclusion was unavoidable. He was going to accept the assignment. It was for Lord Ryoma. He had already lost the ability to refuse.

_Damn it, Corrin!_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Fortunately, Brickhill Manor was not far from the plain where Corrin and Lord Ryoma had made camp. Saizo paid for a horse out of pocket. He hired it from one of the neighboring villages; the horses employed by Corrin and Lord Ryoma's forces were too handsome for his purposes. He bought a plain cotton-wool cloak for the journey, taking only what weapons he could conceal beneath his clothing. It was a three day ride through unremarkable terrain before Saizo arrived in the parish of Duncombe. It was a small, relatively unimportant parish on the outskirts of Great Brickhill - the city where Saizo would find Brickhill Manor. Saizo spent a full day in Duncombe, studying the locals - their speech patterns, and manner of dress - and learning what he could about Great Brickhill. He was able to determine enough about the city to come up with a passable disguise.

Saizo kept his cotton-wool cloak. His Hoshidan attire, he exchanged for thick cotton trousers and a flat-cap. His new, "off-white" shirt looked like it had been peeled from the floor of a stable. His hair, he slicked back with a greasy pomade that altered the shade to a dull auburn. He chose a darkly hued eye patch to cover his scar. He practiced walking with a hunched back and speaking with a coarse slur. He departed for Great Brickhill the following morning.

From what Saizo saw of the place, Great Brickhill more than deserved its reputation as an economic gateway. The streets were laden with people, merchants and peasantry alike. There were signs of construction in the lower district, and even expansion beyond the city walls. Everywhere he looked, Saizo spotted the signs of thriving industry. It was hard to believe that Great Brickhill was hurting as much as Lord Ryoma claimed.

It took Saizo some time to see any evidence of the corruption that Corrin and Lord Ryoma had mentioned. Saizo had been on his way through one of the crowded market places towards Camellia Plaza, in the center of town. He and many others spotted a commotion over by a merchant's stand. Two of the city guard had approached and started sampling the merchant's product. It was some kind of white fruit; like a melon, but smaller. Apparently, the guardsmen had no intention of paying. "Oi," one of the guards chirped, "... 'e looks angry, dun't 'e? Yew want ta say sumthin' ta me?"

"N-No," the merchant stammered. "Nothing, sirs."

Saizo marked the exchange as significant. The merchant had certainly looked angry... but there was something else in his eye that Saizo did not quite recognize. "Was it fear?" Saizo muttered to himself. "Resignation, perhaps...? Or was it rage...?" Saizo made an effort to observe the people around him from then on. Now that he had seen that look... he could not stop seeing it. They were weary. Furious, yes, but none of them did anything to stop the stealing.

_What can they do against the Guards? Who would they report it to? The guardsmen steal because they knew they can get away with it. Does the Marquis protect them? Is this an isolated incident, or have there been other cases?_

Saizo shook his head. Isolated or not... it had nothing to do with his original mission. He needed to learn more about Brickhill Manor. Following the road from Camellia Plaza took him to the upper city. There were far less peasantry in the upper city, which gave Saizo some concern. Fortunately it seemed the peasantry were allowed to come quite close to Brickhill Manor itself. Saizo had that from some of the merchants. The gardens, while heavily guarded, were freely accessible to the public. Saizo would be able to get close without incident. His concern, however, was the moment at which he would have to abandon the pretense and begin his infiltration.

_Ah! Of course!_

Saizo suddenly saw the reason why the streets were lined with so many merchants. Marquis Clarke wanted to showcase Great Brickhill's wealth. Could that be his way in?

_Not much point in inviting one man and his wife to a party. Lord Ryoma said that these events were lavish, even popular._

Saizo could think of no other way. Clarke was planning to invite prominent merchants to the party. Saizo needed to find one of these men, steal his invitation, and take his place. He asked around, and was able to come up with a list of names. These were foreign merchants, men that Clarke would have no personal experience with. Saizo chose a man by the name of Idaten. His eastern features would make the disguise more believable. Additionally, the possibility that Idaten was of Hoshidan descent meant there was a good chance none of the other merchants would have personal experience with him either. Saizo found him in a bar in the lower district. With Idaten taken care of, Saizo assumed his disguise. The invitation was for tomorrow. Saizo got a room in the upper district on Idaten's dime, and waited.


	5. Debauch's Festival

Parties at Brickhill Manor were incredibly opulent affairs, by design. By no means, however, did that mean the events were supposed to be classy, or in any way proper. The reality, once the sun went down, was quite the opposite. In the daytime, however, Brickhill Manor was still marginally accessible to the peasantry and the public officials, so decorum had to be maintained. The emissaries from Castle Krakenburg normally attended the daytime festivities, with a few notable exceptions. The day was a time for the Marquis to showcase the wealth and successes of the March. Businessmen in fancy clothing mingled with foreign merchants in exotic dress. Ladies took tea together, made connections, and danced in the Camellia Gardens. Tradesmen displayed and sold product of varying quality, with varying degrees of success. The scents of exotic spices and roasting meats hung thickly on the air.

Dreams were realized in this place, while others were summarily smashed. Connections were made, deals were signed, and through it all the Marquis' coffers grew heavier and heavier. In the dwindling daylight, the crowds would shrink. In the morning, they would do it all again. Nights at Brickhill Manor during the party season were a different affair entirely. At night, Brickhill Manor was a veritable den of vice; every lascivious entertainment known and accessible to a man like Clarke was acquired, presented, and fully exploited for the pleasure of the Marquis and his closest confidants.

Some formality was still in observance, though only barely. Guests and Brickhill Manor were encouraged to present themselves in the main assembly hall. At night, however, this was a requirement. Clarke believed this to be both politically prudent and a sensible precaution. Nothing escaped Clarke's eye during the party season. Clarke himself was a first hand witness to the many indiscretions of a thousand foreign officials. The potential for blackmail was without limit, and the range of his influence was unimaginable.

"M-My Lord?"

Clarke looked up from the requisition forms at the sound of a woman's voice. "Jacqueline!" Clarke greeted her with a booming voice, dripping with jollity. Jacqueline was known to Clarke for her perky breasts and her downcast face. "I've not seen you all night, girl! Who is this fine fellow you've brought with you? I've not seen him at one of my parties."

Standing about a step and a half back from Jacqueline was a man who looked to be of Hoshidan descent, which immediately demanded Clarke's attention. _I think I've found tonight's target..._

"A-Allow me to introduce to you... Lord F-Fudanshi Idaten." Jacqueline blushed brightly as she made the introduction.

"No," Idaten demurred. "Just call me Idaten. Ida, if you must. I am no Lord of anything."

"Y-Yes, sir," Jacqueline curtsied.

"Never mind all that," Clarke said firmly. Idaten. He remembered that name. Clarke had invited him to the party in the interest of expanding his sphere of influence to Hoshidan circles - a dangerous proposition, considering the times. "Have all the guests arrived, my dear?" Clarke wondered, smiling sweetly at Jacqueline.

"Yes, my lord."

"We'd best get you off to bed then," Clarke replied. "Pleasant dreams, sweet thing." Jacqueline brushed brightly at the comment, stammering apologies as she departed. Clarke got a long look at her ass as she went. When he looked up, Idaten was looking at him oddly. "Is there something on my face?" Clarke wondered.

"No," Idaten replied. "I was just wondering if you were that familiar with all of your servants."

"Only the pretty ones," Clarke admitted. "Gods, the things I would do to her if I could..." He sighed. Truthfully, his mind was only partly concentrated on sex. Idaten was an unknown quantity, which meant that Clarke did not yet have the means to influence him. "This is your first time in Great Brickhill, I take it?"

"Yes."

"I hope the town is to your liking."

"I find it rather cold," Idaten admitted, "... but not unpleasant."

"I'm glad to hear it," Clarke replied. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"I am enjoying it," Idaten replied, glancing around. "All of this is... certainly something." Nearby, a grinning female contortionist exposed her breasts for a crowd of cheering drunks. Three tables over, a group of Chevois merchants were playing dice games as they breathed intoxicating smokes from portable braziers. Over by the balcony, a crowd of raucous gamblers were cheering and shouting curses as they made bets on the pit fighting tournament that occupied much of the garden square. The lively sounds of grunting and screams and wet _thwacks_ reached Clarke's ears, even where he stood. "Is this something you do often?" Idaten wondered. "This seems like an expensive affair."

"Only every now and then," Clarke replied, looking the man over, "... and only for the best and brightest of us." It was hard to get a read on him. Clarke was not wholly familiar with Hoshidan culture. In some Nohrian circles, simply accepting an invitation to one of Clarke's parties was a dirty enough thing to blackmail a man. Clarke did not think the Hoshidan merchant would fall for such a tactic. That he was here at all was proof enough of that. "Well then, Ida. As this is your first time in my fine city, we must do what we can to make it a memorable one. Would you care to accompany me for the night?"

"Me?" Idaten blinked.

"Yes," Clarke smiled sweetly. "You... interest me. I would love to learn more about Hoshidan culture."

"I would be honored to accompany you," Idaten replied. "Have you some itinerary for the night? I fear I know not where to begin."

"You have seen the type of entertainments on offer. Tell me something. What do you enjoy?"

"That is a rather broad question," Idaten replied, frowning.

"I have a rather broad number of options," Clarke pointed out. "Do you game? Perhaps you would like to see a show? Or perhaps... you would like to sample some _stronger_ entertainments?"

"You've intrigued me," Idaten replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"Come," Clarke replied. "Let me take you to the VIP rooms." He smiled slyly, and started to walk without looking back. Idaten followed him without prompting. Clarke led the man on a roundabout route around the garden plaza, pausing briefly to watch the shirtless fighters pummel each other. Up the stairs and down the hall were a series of closed doors, from which Clarke heard slow music and raucous cheering. On the other side of the hall, an entirely different variety of noises could be heard. It was hard to mistake what was happening. "Take your pick," Clarke said slyly. "Do you want something fast, or something slow?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Over the next few days, Clarke made it his personal business to ensure that Idaten had a good time at Brickhill Manor. "How long is all of this supposed to last?" Idaten wondered, sitting back in his seat with a slight slump. He and Clarke were both spectacularly drunk. "I understood that this was meant to be a lavish party... but it's been days! This is more like a festival than a party - a festival for the uncommon debauch."

"Ha! I like that," Clarke grinned broadly as he downed another ale. "It is a festival, though; the festival of Great Brickhill! Or was that a festival of Brickhill's greatness...? Bah! Whichever one works, I suppose."

"Well," Idaten hiccoughed, "... a good time is a good time. Who am I to complain?" He downed the last of his drink, loudly ordering another. When it arrived, Clarke managed to sneak another large shot of rum into the ale without Idaten noticing. _Gods, how much can this man drink?_

"Josephine," Clarke cooed, kissing the waitress' palm. She pulled it away from him in a huff, and Clarke gave her bum a good smack as she left. "Gods, such a beautiful woman..."

"I'm surprised you've not bedded her," Idaten commented. "Or Jacqueline, or Shola, or... who was that contortionist? Gods, she had a mouth on her!"

"You sure seemed to enjoy it," Clarke replied, grinning slyly.

"You fawn over all these women," Idaten observed. "You act like you own them. Are there any who stand out to you?"

"They all shine."

"What about Clarity?"

"Ah," Clarke sighed. "What a nice bit of skirt that is. Sadly, she's taken."

"You say that now," Idaten replied, grinning, "... but I bet she's open her legs for the right man."

"Lady Clarity?" Clarke blinked. "Doubtful. Her husband is notoriously jealous."

"I bet you she would," Idaten insisted. "Ask me how I know."

"How?"

"She's married," Idaten pointed out, grinning. "Marriage does that to people."

"You seem confident," Clarke observed. "Have you bedded many married women?"

"Tell you what," Idaten replied. He took a long swallow of drink, and gestured to the table where Lady Clarity sat. "I'll go and prove it to you."

"You're insane," Clarke grinned. He had nothing to lose from this. He doubted that Idaten would succeed... but if he did, that would give him all the blackmail material he could ever hope for. "Go in, Ida. I dare you. She won't go for it."

"I wager she would!" Idaten declared. He stood, shakily, winning a wide grin from Clarke. This was impossible. Clarke watched, grinning broadly as Idaten approached Lady Clarity. He was an absolute mess. Clarity grimaced at the smell of rum on him. Idaten introduced himself, and her expression lightened somewhat. Clarke watched them speak. Idaten gestured back towards Clarke once, and Clarity glanced his way. Clarke waved at them. They spoke a while longer, and Idaten leaned in close. He whispered something into Clarity's ear.

"You pig!" Clarity screeched. She dashed her drink in Idaten's face. Idaten was so surprised that he fell over. Clarity left the table in a huff and went to find her husband. Idaten picked himself up and returned to Clarke's table, blushing brightly.

"You made a valiant effort," Clarke told him. "That's what matters."

"The game isn't over," Idaten replied.

"Oh? That seemed pretty decisive to me."

"Trust me," Idaten insisted. "By the end of the night... one of us is going to be in Clarity's bed." He handed Clarke another drink.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Night fell. Clarke's guests were either gone or sleeping. Clarke's private chambers were as still as death. Saizo reflected on his good fortune as he dropped down from the rafters like a whisper. The hour was late. Clarke was there, soundly asleep. Saizo looked him over. It seemed that Clarke had thrown off the blankets at one point, though he showed no sign of restlessness. It had been a hard task, slipping aphrodisiac drugs into Clarke's ale while Clarke tried to slip rum into his. Clarke had thought he was so clever, spiking the drinks that "Idaten" so thoughtlessly consumed. Saizo's quick hands had spared him the hangover. 

_I've never combined the aphrodisiac with hard liquor before..._

Saizo's targeted poisoning had been a success. Clarke had a powerful erection, tenting his straining nightclothes as he slept. The stage could not be more perfectly set. Saizo's performance with Lady Clarity had started the appropriate rumors. Clarke was even lying on his back, providing easy access. When Clarke awoke, he would have no reason not to suspect that this was anything other than a wet dream.

"Now," Saizo spoke firmly, and Clarke reacted to his voice. "Raise your right arm." Clarke did not wake. He did not stir, nor move from the position that Saizo had found him in. He simply raised his right arm.

_Yosh... the intoxicant is working._

"Lower your arm," Saizo muttered. Clarke lowered his arm. "I'm going to snap my fingers, and when I do... I want you to drop into a trance; no thoughts, no concerns, no awareness, just... drop." Saizo snapped his fingers, and Clarke took a deep breath. He settled into the bed. If the drug was working as it was intended, Clarke was perfectly pliable. Saizo could have planted some kind of compromising evidence, damning Clarke socially without the need for infiltration... but he wanted more. His pride was on the line. Saizo wanted this fabrication to be so believable, that not even Clarke himself could deny that it happened. "I want you to imagine a beautiful woman," Saizo murmured. "Warm, kind, and gorgeous. Say her name for me. Clarity."

"C-Clarity..."

"Remove your nightclothes," Saizo muttered. Clarke began to undress himself while sleeping. It was a bizarre thing to watch. The nightshirt was easy enough. His leggings caught on his straining erection, which bounced free with minimal effort. Saizo stilled the rush of blood that went to his own cock. He would have liked nothing more than to bed with Clarke... but if he did, he would compromise his ability to flee if anyone happened upon them. Saizo would have to do this without touching Clarke or himself. Clarke finished undressing himself. He settled back down into his original position.

"Clarity wants something from you," Saizo murmured. "She sets her hand on yours. Feel the warmth of her clasp." Clarke shivered. "She leads you to the bedroom. She kisses you, setting your hands on her body. Feel the tightness of her skin, and the fullness of her lips. Tell her how much you want her."

"I... I want you."

"Say her name."

"Clarity."

"Tell Clarity that you want her."

"I want you... Clarity."

"Oh, but there's a problem," Saizo murmured. "Clarity is married, isn't she?"

"Hnn..." Clarke whimpered.

"I know a simple solution," Saizo murmured. "You cannot touch each other... but you can touch yourselves. Touch yourself, Clarke. Show her how aroused she makes you. See her touch herself. Say her name; she likes that."

"Clarity..." Clarke began to touch himself. His cock was so hard that it looked painful. He seemed to be no stranger to masturbation. His grip had an artful twist to it that put pressure on the ridge of the head. His other hand found his balls, and he pulled them down as they attempted to tighten. Saizo was almost impressed. "Clarity... oh, Clarity..."

"Clarity has a present for you," Saizo murmured. He reached into his sidebag and removed a pair of lacy underwear that he had stolen from Clarity's chambers. They were dirty, and they carried a slight scent. "She's giving you her panties, Clarke." Saizo tossed them onto the bed. Clarke grabbed them and immediately sniffed them. "You only have to come in them. Come for her, Clarke. Clarity wants you to come in her underwear."

"Oh, Clarity...!" Clarke moaned. His body twitched, his hips bucked, and he gave his cock a vicious squeeze as ropes of come flowed into the undergarment.

"Well done, Clarke," Saizo murmured. "Clarity looks satisfied." Clarke looked awfully satisfied, too. He collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. "I'm going to snap my fingers, and you're going to drift off to sleep. One... two... three..." Saizo snapped his fingers. Clarke drifted off immediately. Saizo gently pulled the come-stained panties out of Clarke's hand and stowed them on the vanity. Clarke would not immediately see them, but when Clarity's husband came looking for them he would find them without difficulty. Saizo dug around in the laundry hamper for a pair of Clarke's own smallclothes. They were freshly worn, and had a tangible funk to them. They would work perfectly.

Saizo went around erasing his presence, and then he went to put Clarke's smallclothes in Clarity's chambers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hang on a moment," Corrin stopped Saizo in the middle of the story. Saizo had happened upon Corrin when he returned from Brickhill Manor, agreeing to accompany Corrin to the Hot Springs. Corrin had been chatting almost non-stop while Saizo washed his back. The brat had wanted to know every last detail of the mission, including where and how much Saizo had touched Clarke. Saizo found that he no longer minded indulging Corrin's curiosity. It was better than entertaining that womanizer, Clarke. "You mean you did it without touching him once? You didn't even use your ability!"

"I didn't need to," Saizo replied. "Clarke was a libidinous wretch; it made him an easy target. I probably would have found him like that even if I hadn't spiked his drinks."

"It's pretty impressive that you can talk someone to orgasm," Corrin granted. He stretched languorously, shifting in the bath. "Your gambit worked. Clarke was questioned by Clarity's husband as to why his undergarments were found in Clarity's chambers. His own evasiveness damned him, and that's not even mentioning the come-stained panties. Once those were found, Clarity's husband threw a damn fit." He grew solemn for a moment, and glanced over at Saizo. "It can't have been easy, keeping that wretch busy while you looked for an opening. You did good work, Saizo."

"Find me a better target next time," Saizo replied.

"Next time?" Corrin grinned. "Does that mean that you're on board with the plan?"

"I will do my duty," Saizo replied. He had to admit that it was satisfying carrying out such complicated missions. Clarke had been deposed without a single drop of blood spilled.

"Gah!" Corrin grinned brightly. "I keep thinking about how Brickhill is going to change because of this. You were fantastic, Saizo! I could kiss you!"

"You would not dare," Saizo taunted.

"Oh?" Corrin seemed to take it as a challenge. He leaned in, and kissed Saizo thoroughly. Saizo leaned into the motion, and Corrin's eyes widened as he felt something pass from Saizo's mouth to his. "Uh, Saizo...?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Corrin swallowed it, grimacing at the salty funk. "Was that mine?"

"You may consider that revenge for kissing me."

"How did you even...?" Corrin shook his head. "Actually, forget all of that. I'm not going to question a good thing. I want to return the favor. Can I jerk you off, Saizo? You've done it for me so many times, now..."

"Hah," Saizo chuckled. "If you insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dawn of the Handjob Ninja" ends here (with the possible exception of some epilogues).
> 
> When I came up with this idea, I had a bunch of alternate titles for a full-on saga, like "Day of the Handjob Ninja", or "Revenge of the Handjob Ninja". I'll write those as the inspiration strikes me, which may take a while.


End file.
